From A to Z
by Disney United
Summary: College AU - Aurora, due to her struggling in English, has to remain at college over the summer to take extra classes with none other than her most hated professor: Maleficent. Maleficent/Aurora femslash
1. Chapter 1

_For (the many) of you that requested "more"_

The classroom Aurora found herself in was uncomfortably cold - especially when compared to the raw summer heat she had been walking in for the past half hour. The sweat that had dampened her sundress now caused chills to race through her body, goosebumps appearing on her bare arms and legs.

Aurora shifted from foot to foot uneasily - the cool air was not the only uncomfortable thing about the room. Posters of writers from times past were plastered on every spare inch of the dark walls, their dead eyes staring blankly at her. The walls being as dark as they were, in addition to how the lights were dimmed, gave it such a dark atmosphere.

All of the chairs were placed up on the desks, so that summer cleaning could be done. However, it was obvious said summer cleaning had not yet began, by the ridiculous about of dust that was floating around in the air.

Aurora shifted again, her eyes drawing away from the dreaded interior of the classroom to the windows. The windows, which were the only thing keeping her from the bright beautiful summer day outside. Well, that and the thorn "garden" that was placed directly below them, courtesy of the teacher whose classroom she was currently inhabiting.

A form moved behind the large desk Aurora was standing in front of - the first time the shadow had moved since Aurora had entered the room.

'_Speak of the devil,_' a malicious inner voice grumbled, as a pair of yellow eyes lifted from what they had been intently studying, coming up to meet Aurora's violet ones.

Ms. Maleficent, her name was, a name Aurora believed to be as vile as the one who wore it. Maleficent was a pale woman, unhealthily so, with facial features sharp enough to cut through glass. The only thing sharper than the woman's prominent cheekbones was her sharp wit (complete with an equally as sharp tongue). Any good features the woman may have possessed was hidden beneath heavy black clothing, and her harsh disposition.

Needless to say, she was probably one of the most loathed teachers at the university Aurora was currently attending. Truly, no one liked the woman: She was a tough teacher, extremely judgmental, and sometimes she would even go as far as to ruthlessly degrade her students.

In loathing the woman, Aurora was no exception. In fact, it was rumored around campus that no one hated Maleficent more than the girl - and the feelings were mutual. Of all the people Maleficent picked at during her classes, Aurora was number one. A fact which probably contributed to Aurora and Maleficent's being there, that day.

"You know why you are here," Maleficent suddenly spoke, tilting her chin up slightly. The light from outside fell over only half of her pale face, leaving the other half in ominous shadows. "So let's skip the small-talk, shall we?"

"Actually," Aurora grumbled, "I don't know why I'm here. All that I got was that note on my door as I was leaving for the summer, that I had to take some extra classes with you...or whatever."

""Or whatever"," Maleficent mocked, before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Aurora swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes from glaring too hard; she wanted answers, after all.

"As it were, I merely figured you would have known the reason you were summoned here...considering your grades in my class."

"Your class was bloody-well rigged!" Aurora exclaimed, thrusting her arms upwards in her indignation.

""Rigged"," Maleficent mocked once more. "How can something be rigged if it is not a competition?"

"Was your class not a competition?" Aurora spat viciously. "A competition of wits, between me and you?!"

"You and I," Maleficent corrected.

"Exactly as I said," Aurora said, nodding.

Maleficent snorted, before standing in one fluid motion. She was a tall woman, which made her thin form seem even more so.

The woman smirked slightly at Aurora, who had tensed at her sudden movement. "It is quite obvious by your oh so eloquent responses and abysmal vocabulary that these extra classes are quite necessary."

Aurora crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

"I believe it is pertinent for you to remain at the school over the summer, rather than return home."

"What? No!" Aurora suddenly exploded, her arms flipping out uselessly. "I'm not staying here the whole summer just so I can take extra classes with you! Look at my grades! I do good in school, generally! It's just your class!"

"Well."

""Well" what?!" Aurora snapped. Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"You do "well" in school. That is proper grammar-"

"I don't even care!"

"You should," Maleficent said firmly, her eyes staring at her un-haltingly. "I don't think you truly realize how failing one course can effect your entire life. No, not the grade itself, but the fact that you did so poorly that you managed to fail."

Aurora continued to glare, though it was clear she was wavering.

"You need to retake the class, if only to aquire the knowledge necessary to move forward with your life."

Aurora knew that this was technically a choice, to retake the class or not, but she also knew she truly had no choice at all.

"Fine," she huffed after a long pause. Her eyes had dropped to the ground in resignation...so she missed the quick curling of Maleficents lips.

**_A/N HERE YOU GO! A Maleficent/Aurora multichap! I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_If you would like to request a story for any Disney-Pixar animated fandom, please feel free to do so!_**

**_Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora crossed her arms as she stood before Maleficent's classroom door, her eyes narrowed, as she took in the plain wood. It certainly looked less ominous during the school day, as opposed to after school.

She had just taken her last final (music theory, piece of cake) and had decided to attempt once more before school was officially released to try and convince her villainous English teacher to allow her to get off easy.

However, Maleficent was refusing to answer. (And Aurora KNEW she was in there - her friend Belle told her that she had just taken her AP Literature final last period).

Aurora knocked on the door for the millionth time, this time harder. However, there was still no answer.

"This sucks!" Aurora growled, stomping away from the door, down the halls. Everyone quickly darted out of her way, knowing that the kind and gentle soprano could get a really bad temper when truly irritated.

Aurora stomped her way out of the English department, and down the sidewalk, having no real destination in mind. She just need to breath, to let out some of her endless energy and irritation.

Immediately, she took off running.

Aurora wasn't all that sporty - she only played the occasional volleyball game with her friends - but she truly like running. Aside from singing, running was her favorite thing, as she could completely loose herself in the action.

She passed several buildings, including the math department, the athletic hall, and the art center, as well as the sorority and fraternity houses. It was while she was jogging in front of one of the sorority houses that she heard a voice.

"You can't run away from your problems, you know," a voice said wisely from her side.

Aurora looked over at her companion panting. Another one of her friends, Cinderella was jogging, and keeping up with no problem. Aurora huffed in irritation, forcing herself to go faster.

"She really irritates you, yeah?" Cinderella laughed slightly, keeping pace.

Aurora stopped, bending at the waist as she panted. "How...how did you..."

"Oh come on. Every one knows you get riled up whenever you talk to Professor Maleficent." Cinderella stretched slightly, smiling gently. "Also, Belle texted me. She said you were acting "all obsessive" about seeing Maleficent."

"I...was not..." Aurora stood up straight, crossing her arms.

"Right," Cinderella shrugged slightly. "Are you going to any of the end of school parties?"

Aurora beamed widely. That was one conversation she was happy to participate in. "Totally. I'm probably going to the jam at Mulan's fraternity."

Mulan was one of their Chinese friends, who got into the "asian paternity". The only problem was that Mulan wasn't a boy, but a girl that had disguised herself to get into said fraternity...for whatever reason.

Ha. Right. Like she didn't love being surrounded by hot guys. Or...well...like she didn't love being around Shang!

"We should hang sometime over the summer," Cinderella said, interrupting Aurora's thoughts.

Aurora ground to a halt. "I...I can't..."

Cinderella glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Aurora winced, as she began walking once again. The heat of the summer suddenly seemed even more intense. "I...have to stay at school over the summer..."

"You have to take summer school!" Cinderella exclaimed in shock, before Aurora's hand clamped over it.

"Shut it, will you?!" Aurora hissed, her eyes darting around. "I don't want a lot of people finding out."

"Girl, how the hell did you manage to get..." Cinderella's eyes widened at the realization. "Ah..."

"She's out to get me, I swear!" Aurora snapped, fisting her hands in her hair. "She probably went over my essays with a freaking fine-point pen..."

"She's a college professor...that's kind of her job..." Cinderella pointed out, before seeming to think harder on the matter. "Though...she always did act really hard on you in class."

"Yeah," Aurora muttered, pouting. "She's probably the reason my English is all crappy and stuff."

Cinderella rolled her eyes. "Right. And those aunts that raised you had nothing to do with it."

Aurora sighed, scuffing her shoes against the ground. "They were idiots, I will admit..."

Cinderella laughed, before the noise was suddenly choked off. Aurora looked up to see Cinderella's nervous face, her eyes darting over Aurora's shoulder.

Aurora turned around, and nearly fell backwards.

It was Professor Diablo, in all his black-haired, black-eyed, scarred glory. He was basically Maleficent's sidekick, with how much the two teachers hung out. Granted, they were both English teachers, so their "hanging" was justified...

He gave her a dull look.

"Professor Maleficent sent me to find you," he said dully, nodding his head down the road.

Aurora glared at him, annoyed. "Why didn't she come find me then?"

"She merely told me to come find-" Diablo began.

"Besides, it's not even summer yet! I get a little bit of a break before she gets to thrust me into hell," Aurora glared at the man.

Diablo's eyes narrowed, before a small smirk danced on his lips.

Cinderella's gasp was the only warning Aurora got before a shadow fell over her.

She winced, turning around to face her teacher. However, when she caught sight of Maleficent's superior face, she made a face as well.

"So you did decide to hunt me down after all. I'm touched."

"Careful girl," Maleficent said smoothly. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"I think I'm...gonna go..." Cinderella said, shooting an apologizing look at her glaring friend.

After Cinderella left, Diablo must have decided to take his leave as well, as he stepped back, fading into the shadows, leaving Maleficent and her alone once again.

The tall woman turned, her coat swirling. "Come Aurora. We have certain...things to discuss."

**_A/N Sorry for such the long wait! Also, in case anyone was wondering, I saw "Maleficent", which is by I had to include human!Diablo. And yeah, I also mentioned other Disney characters, because, eh, too lazy to make up original characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, the more you review, the more quickly I update!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


End file.
